Spin-off: A Weekend in Tokyo
by xKANAN
Summary: [Spin-off story of Fate is sure twisted.] A trip to Tokyo seemed quite fun at first sight, but because of a certain little detective things became less peaceful. "Honestly, Valentino!" I called out. "I'm gone for a little and you end up being taken away by the police, what's going on?" How will Dino's and Sharon's weekend end? [Sharon's POV]


**A/N: **Spin-off story of _Fate is sure twisted_. It has nothing to do with the storyline, or maybe after the _Curse of the Rainbow_ arc, I don't know lol. Anyway the 'prologue' of this little spin-off. The next two chapters will be a lot longer because of cases and even in this chapter I put a few hints for the next chapter's case. [I know the day in this story is not the same as in the original DC case, but the thing next to the case has nothing to do with this story. Confusing.]

Enough of my rambling. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and neither Detective Conan. Both series belong to their respectful creators.<em>

* * *

><p>"Sharon? Are you done yet?" Dino's voice rang out.<p>

"Call me _Lin-sensei_ at school, Valentino." I replied without looking up. "And make sure Hibari doesn't see you. You know how he is."

"… Then call me _Dino_ when we're in public, _Lin-sensei_."

Glancing at the man standing in the doorway, I chuckled softly. The blonde Italian mafia Don was pouting. It has been some weeks since we started dating and occasionally he would pop up at my part-time workplace in Namimori Middle School. Though I wondered whether it was okay for him to go to Japan so often, his job is located in Italy after all.

"So why are you here this time, _Dino_?" I asked, emphasising his nickname as I gathered my notes of today's tutoring. The amount of students in need of tutoring raised significantly and it was déjà vu all over again. It reminded me too much of the time when I still attended St. Elena Edera Academy, students would deliberately fail their exams just so I would tutor them.

"Don't be so cold, Sharon." The blonde sulked. "I've travelled all the way to Namimori to see you. And I'm already done with my paperwork if you think that I'm neglecting my work."

Putting the notes in my bag I stood up with the classroom keys and the bag in my hand and walked over to the blonde. Standing a little on my toes I pecked him on his lips, "Thank you for coming all the way to see me, Valentino." I whispered with a smile. "So can you tell me why you're here?"

"Well… I thought to take you out on a trip…" Dino replied shyly as his ears grew crimson. "It's Friday and I thought maybe we could have a weekend trip to Tokyo."

"Hm… Tokyo, huh?" I mused as I locked the door of the classroom. "You can see Mount Fuji from the city, right?"

"I think so."

"OK, let's go! I've always wanted to see the mountain in real life." I called out happily as we started to walk to the staffroom. "Will it be just the two of us or… will Romario come along?"

"Eh? You want Romario to join us?" He said as he walked next to me.

"No, but if he isn't coming I want to prepare myself."

"Prepare yourself for what?"

"For you know… small accidents."

I was truly excited for our weekend trip, but I still had to prepare myself for the Cavallone boss's clumsiness. Dino made some progress on reducing his clumsiness, but still seven out of ten he would trip on thin air when his men were not around. And he still was not aware of his own clumsiness.

"S-S-S-Small a-a-accidents!?" He sputtered.

Glancing up I saw a bright red face, after cocking my brow I realized what he must have thought.

"God, no! Valentino!" I called out. "I didn't mean it like _that_!"

Feeling the heat rising I walked faster. Even though we were dating, I hadn't gone that far yet. Every time when the mood was just right, my overprotective foster father Ivan Walker would video call me. His sixth sense, or more like _Sharon-sensor_, was way too accurate and if I didn't pick up he would definitely chew my dear beloved's ears off the next day or the next time he sees him.

"You. Don't yell in the hallways." The leader of the school's disciplinary committee said grimly when he appeared from the corner. "And you, outsiders are not allowed inside the school without a visitor's pass. I'll bite you to death."

"Good afternoon, Hibari." I greeted the raven haired boy along with a small bow. "My apologies for raising my voice in the hallway."

"Kyoya, I'm not here to fight." Dino said in a slight panic. He was waving with his hands to show him he didn't mean any harm. "So put those tonfas away, okay?"

"No one is telling me what to do. Especially not you." The raven haired teenager replied, both tonfas ready.

Letting out a small sigh I put my hand on Hibari's shoulder, making him to redirect his glare to me. No matter how bothersome it was, I didn't want Tsuna's Cloud Guardian to ruin this weekend.

"I'll fight you Monday morning," I said as I looked in his eyes. I saw they were filled with annoyance. "on the condition that you let this ordeal slip through your fingers. How does that sound?"

A smirk appeared on his lips, "Hn, Monday morning on the roof at eight. Don't be late, Lin Sharon."

"Copy that." I replied as I let go of his shoulder.

Without further ado I continued my walk to the staffroom. Behind me I sensed Hibari walking past Dino.

"Why did you do that, Sharon?" I heard Dino say after he caught up with me. "Why would you even propose something like that? I thought you dislike fighting him."

"Because I don't want to ruin our weekend." I replied laconically. "A little sacrifice like that won't hurt, will it? Could you wait here for a second?"

Opening the door of the staffroom I walked into the lounge and greeted my colleagues. After bringing back the keys I picked up my auburn trench coat and wished them a good weekend. Walking out the Italian mob boss was waiting for me like a good boy. It was really adorable.

"I'm just worried about you. I mean, I know you're strong, but so is Kyoya." He said.

"I know he's strong and I think he's even stronger than me when he uses his flames, but that doesn't take away that he _wants_ to fight me." I replied as we walked to the exit.

"That's not what I mean…"

"I know, you just don't want to see me covered in injuries, do you?"

"…"

"Hey, don't get all shy on me now." I laughed light-heartedly. "I thank you for your concern, but don't worry. I can handle it."

"Well, if you say so." He sighed as he took my hand. Looking at me he grinned, "Anyway, let's hurry. Our plane leaves in an hour."

And without even letting me react he pulled me along the corridors.

* * *

><p>"As expected of the capital of Japan, so busy!" I called out after getting out of a taxi.<p>

"And this isn't even the busiest part of the metropolis." My date chuckled.

"Well, I'm just glad you didn't choose Shibuya. Just the thought of walking between all those people... even with my ability I would still lose sight of you."

Looking at each other we shared a small laugh. After Romario set us off at the airport we travelled from Namimori to Tokyo by plane. By the time we arrived, the sun already set and the rowdiness of the capital was just fascinating. If I compared Namimori to this, it wouldn't be even a comparison. After leaving the airport we took a _taxi_ to the hotel where Dino made a reservation. I was actually surprised that he didn't prepare the usual extravagant car, like in every other date. When I asked why the sudden change he said that he wanted to try out a normaldate, though I was sure he was just being considerate of me. I was tired of living an extravagant life after all.

After taking out our suitcases from the trunk we walked in the hotel called _New Beika Hotel_ and after we checked in, a hotel employee carried our suitcases to our suite on the top floor. Even though I thought he was being considerate, he said he just couldn't help to book a suite.

The hotel itself was just your usual hotel. High ceiling, marbled cream rosy flooring, cream coloured walls, large windows etcetera. I liked the ambience, at least it didn't scream _for rich people only_.

When the employee opened the door to our room Dino gave him a large tip and we entered. Seeing the night skyline through the open curtains I walked to it to enjoy the view. Taking in the colourful lights it reminded me of the time I lived in Las Vegas. At a close distance I could see the red Eiffel tower look-a-like called _Touto _tower.

"See? A room at the top floor isn't that bad?" I heard Dino say from behind me. Feeling his arms around my waist I felt warm and fuzzy. In reaction I leaned on his chest.

"Okay… You have a point." I replied as I stared at the little lights.

Feeling his chin resting on my head I smiled softly. This comfortable feeling was incredible, I could stay like this forever. When I was about to turn around to give him a peck, the bedroom came into my view. It took me a moment to actually register there was only one bed.

"Say…" I said as I slowly turned around. Looking up with a playful frown I looked in his eyes in the dark room, "Could you explain why there is a double instead of twins? It's not like you getting so bold suddenly."

There was a little silence before he laughed awkwardly, "_Err…_ No good?"

Chuckling at his expression I put my arms around his neck and gave him a small kiss. "Just remember Uncle is all over you if he get wind of this."

"I'll deal with it when the times come." He said after he pecked my forehead. "Let's enjoy our weekend, shall we?"

Giving him a nod I hugged him tenderly. The fuzzy feeling inside me was suffocating me, but yet it was pleasant.

"Are you hungry? I heard the restaurant below is quite good." I heard him say softly.

Feeling him stroking my back I couldn't help to smile even more, "I thought you wanted a _normal_ date?" I chuckled.

"Eating in a restaurant is not normal?" He asked, though I heard some surprise in his voice.

"Let's go outside." I laughed as I let him go. "I'll show you what a _normal _date exactly is. And it does not consist of expensive restaurants and shops. I also saw a large Ferris wheel when we were in the taxi."

Removing his arms from my waist I pulled him along to the door. I was definitely going to enjoy this.

Or so I thought.

"I should have seen this coming…" I sighed as I felt another look on me.

We have walked through the buzzing streets for almost an hour or so. Our time together was fun, but the extra attention was not. No matter where we went, Dino's appearance was quite something and everyone's head, especially the ladies, were turned by his charismatic look. Though he wasn't the only one getting attention, I too was getting attention from many males, much to my annoyance, and I wasn't even trying. I guess I have to blame my late father's genes for that, he was the son of the current Vongola Don after all and grandfather was still charismatic for his age.

Not only we were able to turn the heads of people, they also made pictures of us. I felt like some kind of celebrity and Dino got even scouted by a man of some talent agency. The man was looking for foreigners who could speak Japanese; according to him a foreign model who could speak Japanese was much more interesting than a Japanese model. The man was quite persistent and it took us a while before he finally left him alone.

"I forgot that this happens every time when I go out…" The Cavallone boss laughed sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. Next time we'll go in disguise." I replied jokingly. "But thanks to your face the owner of that food stall gave us some extra."

"I think he was more charmed by you." He replied with a chuckle.

Making eye contact we let out a laugh. Even though I was a little annoyed of the attention we received, the date was worth it.

"So I guess this happens when Cavallone and Vongola teams up?" I laughed light-heartedly.

"I guess so… Maybe I should bring you for difficult negotiations. Instant deal." He replied in the same way.

"Oh come on, Valentino! I didn't think you're the type to manipulate people like that."

"You know it's a tough business."

"I know, but I won't forgive you for using me."

"I wouldn't dare."

Giving me a smug smile I punched him lightly, "Wipe off that goofy grin on your face." I laughed. "If you don't know yet, the ladies behind us are ready to mob you."

It didn't escape me that a small group was tailing us and from what I could tell the majority was female. Admirers could be quite scary.

"Then let's ride the Ferris wheel." He said as he locked hands with me.

Almost immediately I heard loud gasps behind us and I had to refrain to sigh out loud, "You really had to do this?" I frowned as I lightly squeezed his hand.

"Otherwise the ladies won't leave, will they?"

"I guess so." I chuckled. "_Or_ they'll mob me out of jealousy."

"Eh? They wouldn't do that, would they?"

"Jealous women are scary you know…"

"Oh my, aren't the two of you a cute couple." A cheerful woman in white and red uniform chirped on approaching. "Would the two of you join our special couple contest? The pair who receives the most points will win a trip to Osaka!"

Just when I was about to decline, Dino accepted it. "We would love to." He said with his charismatic smile. "What do we have to do?"

"Hey… Wait a minute, Dino!" I sputtered.

"It will be fun." He grinned.

I had my doubts, but seeing him in such good spirits I couldn't refuse. "I guess… I'll just tag along?" I smiled.

"Then please follow me~" The petite woman said happily.


End file.
